


i like you so much, you'll know it

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, bbangkyu likes each other but younghoon is in denial, changmin likes younghoon VERY much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: changmin doesn't know how can someone be so dense.so, so, sodense.ora bbangkyu fic where changmin likes younghoon but younghoon is too afraid to say that he likes him too.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	i like you so much, you'll know it

changmin doesn't know how can someone be so dense.

so, so, so _dense_.

ever since he realized that he sees younghoon as more than a friend, he keeps giving out hints to the older boy that he likes him. from longer duration of skinships, calling him in different endearments, and even using a semi-bedroom (?) voice on him, changmin has tried it all. but no, younghoon is still not getting what changmin's implying, and it's making changmin frustrated.

not being that kind of person, but changmin knows that younghoon likes him too. the older never told him, but changmin knows it. he can _feel_ it. which makes him two times more impatient on when is younghoon even planning to tell him that he likes him back.

he even considered forcing him by making him jealous. for a week, he stayed away from the older and stuck only to juyeon like glue. but in the end, his efforts were in vain. heck, instead of younghoon giving in, he was the one who actually gave up. although juyeon gives great hugs, younghoon's cuddles are just on another level, and not experiencing those cuddles made changmin give up on his little, silly _'make-younghoon-jealous'_ quest.

god, when is younghoon gonna try and be a man? changmin wants to do many things with him already. he wants whole-day cuddles with him, movie marathons with him, picnics on the park with him, dates on the arcade with him, late night talks with him and so much more.

yes, changmin badly wants to call younghoon his as soon as possible but no, he's not going to do the first move. he did his part already, it's time that younghoon move and do his, which is confessing to officially make them a couple.

"calm down. maybe he doesn't like commitment? you can't force someone in a relationship if they don't want to be in it, chang." chanhee said as he peels off oranges at the kitchen.

changmin frowned. "he doesn't like commitment? then he should've not made those heart-fluttering advancements--"

"say ah." chanhee interrupted him to give him a piece of orange. changmin accepted it with a pout.

"--towards me so that i did not expect anything. it's his fault why i'm even hoping like an idiot!" changmin protested, the fruit still in his mouth.

chanhee only nodded, although he didn't understand half of what changmin said because of the orange. "you should divert your attention somewhere else. maybe if younghoon sees that you're not head over heels for him, then he'll finally tell you what he feels? i don't know, but you should stop pinning over him even for a day."

chanhee's idea isn't bad. in fact, changmin even considered it earlier. but staying away from younghoon means no hugs and attention from him, and it's exactly the reason why he gave up on his jealousy mission with juyeon. history will just repeat itself. he can't resist not caring about younghoon even for just a day.

"i have a better idea!" changmin stood up and slammed both of his hands at the table, surprising chanhee who almost cut his finger because of it. "i should shower him with more love! more than what he receives from his friends and family combined! that way he'll finally be unable to ignore my feelings!"

he marched away to his bedroom, contented and happy, leaving chanhee alone in the kitchen while shaking his head. "love really makes you more stupid than you already are."

and that's what changmin did. everyday, he bombarded younghoon with overflowing love and affection. from not leaving his side, swarming him with kisses to even feeding him, changmin has done everything to let younghoon know that he loves him.

it's gotten to the point that the other members are cringing and suffocating at the overflowing love, which they let younghoon knew. younghoon stayed silent at changmin's actions, but he knew that what's changmin doing should be stopped.

"hey chang, can we talk for a moment?" he told the younger while they're seated at the couch, watching some random variety show. changmin's arms are wrapped around the older's waist and his head is leaning on younghoon's chest. the visual can't help but put one of his arms around changmin.

the other members went outside to eat dinner, and younghoon didn't come because he's still full. of course if younghoon isn't coming, then changmin isn't either, leaving the two of them alone at the dorm.

changmin tensed at younghoon's words, and he can't help but let out a wide smile at the thought of younghoon finally telling him how he feels. "sure, what's up?"

"i need you to stop being affectionate to me." younghoon began, and the smile on changmin's face faded. "the other members told me that it's getting really embarassing and--"

"y-you don't like it?" changmin interrupted him with teary eyes. _oh god._ changmin may be a persistent person that is hell-bent on getting what he wants, but inside he is a softie that is very sensitive. younghoon can't believe he forgot about that fact.

"oh no, min, i don't!" younghoon answered him, but his eyes widened when he noticed changmin's eyes glistening more. wait, that's not what he meant. he chose the wrong set of words. "fuck, i mean, i like it. very much."

younghoon hugged the younger boy. "i know what you're trying to do, min. i know what you want to happen. i like you too, but i never really said anything because i thought you're just joking with me."

"so you think my feelings are a joke?" changmin asked him, voice muffled due to being pressed against younghoon's chest.

"no! i mean, why me? i'm not that smart, or kind, or funny like the other members. i only have physical beauty. i'm nothing more but a pretty face, and i know you're not that shallow to like someone because of their physical appearance."

changmin just listened to younghoon vent out his insecurities. and that's when he realized they're the same. although changmin likes to think that younghoon likes him too, there are sometimes thoughts in his head contradicting his belief. he sometimes thinks, _'why would younghoon like me back anyway? i don't really stand out.'_

"you idiot." changmin raised his head and looked at younghoon directly in the eye. his sight is a little blurry because of the tears, but the smile on his face returned. "you're so much more than a pretty face. those characteristics that you mentioned? you have all of that. that's why i like you."

younghoon smiled, "and i like you too."

changmin froze. "are you for real now?" he asks him. "are you really telling me that after so many months?"

"what? you don't want it to happen?" younghoon frowned, but he knows he's just kidding. changmin knows it too. "okay, i take it back. i don't like you."

"you idiot." changmin rolled his eyes before holding younghoon's collar and pulling him closer for a kiss. the older was caught in surprise which made him unable to move.

changmin pulled away and smiled at him. younghoon frowned at how fast the kiss ended, he didn't even had any chance to react. 

he held changmin's cheeks and pulled him for another kiss, this time the other one is the unprepared one. but unlike younghoon, changmin quickly recovered and kissed him back.

it's the first time that they kissed each other's lips, but somehow this whole kissing-the-lips thing doesn't seem new. it's like they're familiar with each other already, but at the same time isn't, because changmin can feel the sparks that people in novels and movies are talking about when they have their first kiss. except changmin didn't feel any fireworks of some sort when he kissed younghoon, but he did felt the _love_ that the older poured into the kiss. there's no slow music running in the background nor little fireflies floating around them, but the passion thrown into the kiss made up for the lack of those romantic things. sensing younghoon's genuine feelings for him through the kiss is far more romantic than any other thing, and changmin practically melted under the older's touch because of it.

they both pulled away before things get out of control, and when they did, they looked at each other's eyes and smiled.

"i love you." younghoon whispered against the younger's lips.

changmin only smiled and hummed. "took you so long to say that. but," he presses his hands on younghoon's shoulders and planted another peck on his lips. "i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> just pulled an all nighter and one of the things i did was this. please don't blame me if it's bad i made this at like 4 AM.
> 
> twitter: @/musickyuu


End file.
